that idiot with those bright blue eyes
by emokitty and twilight
Summary: i met him strangly to say the least, the blue eyed idiot had less brain cells than axel but... he seems familular... where have i seen him before? in my dreams? and why cant i remember my childhood? zemyx, akuroku, and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

I wake up in my comfortable bed, drenched with sweat. "It's that nightmare again." I know it's highly illogical to be so shaken up by a series of images one's mind creates when one is asleep but it keeps happening over and over again. "Maybe it means something," I say to myself but scoff at the thought. "Those morons I call my friends must be rubbing off on me," I walk downstairs to see I have my house all to myself and sigh, if it weren't for the fact that I have the emotion span of a rock I might have been sad at this, but as we all know I know no emotion. As I walk to my car I acquired for my sixteenth birthday and got in. I sigh, another day of "are you ok, are you ok?" I turn on the radio and a song starts playing "_can anybody find me~~~~ somebody to love? ~~~~" I_ scoff, oh how Queen was pitifully naive to the fact this thing called 'love' (A.N. no pun intended) even existed. Only a thing mothers make up to explain to their five year old child where babies came from. When I pulled in I was greeted by a smirk from a certain flamboyant pyro with dagger-like spiky red hair and two upside down black teardrop tattoos under both of his green eyes.

"Guess what!" he said the smirk spreading across his face even more when he started his stupid guessing game.

"Hello to you too," I said, as emotionless as ever as I walk past him and start reading 'war and peace' for the third time.

"Me and Roxas are like this!" The hot head (A.N. pun intended) said as he crossed his fingers dramatically. Why couldn't this man ever shut up? God knows this was coming. The man looks like a pedophile next to the cute little blond, with almost equally as spiky hair.

"I'm very sorry axel but I don't care about yours and Roxas's love life, nor do I care about anyone else's life for that matter." I huffed as I looked back down at my book that almost weighed as much as I did, which for the record, was not a lot.

"what about yours?" axel said with a strange gleam in his eye I can only describe as the gleam of death. Meaning he was going to interfere with my life, more then he already does, and find myself a girlfriend… or boyfriend for that matter. Being as I am asexual I have no sexual preferences and he knows this, and knowing him he'll put it to use and abuse his power. I sigh, why must the stupid red headed pyro be not only obsessed with fire but also being as he calls it 'cupid'?

"No, Axel, as I've explained so many times before I do not want a partner. Not now, net ever!" I said with almost a hint of emotion, that emotion being anger. Once I said this I saw a short boy, shorter than me, if that can be imagined, come up next to axel and snuggle him "hello Roxas" I said, reading once more.

"hi Zexion!" the boy said in his normal high pitched voice, with no hint of puberty setting in yet, well for his voice that is, the rest is not for me to decide. "I was thinking…" oh here we go, its never good when a little blonde boy says that, "we should go to the mall!" my. Point. Made. " I hear hot topic got some new clothes we can check out!"

"I have nothing better to do other than accompany you dopes to the mall where I will, one way or another, be tormented about my appearance by my peers, senior citizens, and little children." I said as we all walk to class, my eyes still glued to the pages of my novel.

"Ok then! Its decided! We strike at dawn!" axel yelled so the whole world could hear. How I wonder how I ever started hanging out with these morons with the intellect of a sea monkey. No, I'm sorry, that would be an insult to sea monkeys.

"Excuse me Axel, but we're going to the mall, not starting a war. That would be highly illogical and not to mention quite stupid really." I said at the stupid remark the stupid pyro made. "anyway I don't know about you, but I'd rather not go to the mall at dawn and sit around and wait for it to open."

Axel cursed and snapped his fingers "damn, out witted by the little emo kid again!" he said, obviously trying to be funny but when I didn't laugh and Roxas kind of awkwardly giggled on behalf of his idiotic boyfriend he just gave one of his signature, dare I say it, Edward like lop sided smiles. (A.N. and a million twilight haters just shot me in the foot for comparing axel to Edward x.x)

After that long and completely useless week we all met up at the mall at around twelve P.M. Well, we were all there then. I got there last because I found it illogical to get up at dawn to go to a mall that wouldn't open until fairly well past ten A.M. We walked in and I'm bombarded with different putrid smells, like people who really should take a shower, people who put way too much perfume on, perfume shops, bath and body works, and of course the candle shop. I see something whisk by me in a blond fury and I sigh. There Roxas went off to Hot Topic.

"Come on Zexion!" the flaming redhead told me as he grabbed my wrist and ran. Oh how I hate physical contact. When we got to Hot Topic I was just about to hold my nose.

"What is that putrid smell?" I ask in horror as I see a fairly large man blush "oh ew!" I said as I cringed, putting two and two together and finding out what that putrid smell was. Once we had all finished shopping at Hot Topic, which believe me, took a lot more time than it should have, we walked by F.Y.E., who apparently had a band playing because I could smell the- "OW!" I screamed when a sitar hit my head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" said the man holding the sitar. I look up to see a man with a dirty blond mullet that, somehow, he pulled off quite nicely, and his eyes like an ocean of beautiful blue water.

"I'm… fine," I said almost in a trance, starring at his eyes as I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry! It's just… you're so small I didn't even see you!" he paused "I-I mean I didn't mean it as an insult I just-!" I put my hand over his mouth. God I hate people who talk too much. But somehow… I couldn't hate him.

"I'm fine I assure you. I get hit in the head a lot." I said. It's true I did, not for the reason that he hit me on my head though… but I won't get into that just yet. Axel came up behind me with Roxas in hand and looked at the man.

"What happened here might I ask?" He said in a threatening manner, and it worked because the boy stepped back in fear.

"I- I'm really sorry! It was an-"

He started but was cut off by my saying, "Nothing I was just dazed and ran into his instrument." All eyes on me I walked past the boy and said "Are we leaving this putrid place or are we going to sit here and talk like mothers?"

The boy, obviously still feeling guilty about hitting my head, said "well… me and my band are having a beach party if you guys want you can come!"

Axel scoffed "no thank you! I hate the bea-"

"There'll be a bonfire" the boy said interrupting him,

Axel perked up "We're going!" he said as happy as one moron could… maybe even more. Roxas nodded as I stared at both of them in disbelief. It's like Axel would sell his soul to the devil if he could play with fire. Tsk such morons.

"Fine whatever…" I said in my usual emotionless voice. And the tall blond man smiled more than Axel ever could.

"Yay! Here come in, come in! Meet my band members!" he said as he pushed us all in the store. "This is Xemnas, he's our manager!" he said as he pointed to a white haired man with a scowl on his face. "This is Xigbar! He's the bassist." He said as he pointed to a man that looked like a pirate, "This is Xaldin, and he's the guitarist." He said as he pointed to a man with overly large sideburns. "This is Vexen! He's Larxene's brother and tags along all the time!" he said as he pointed to a blond man with long hair. "This is Lexaeus he's our body guard though we don't really need one!" he said as he pointed to a man… see I don't even know if that is a human being! He looks like a rock with hair… "This is Saïx! He's the other guitarist!" he said and pointed to a man with blue hair and a scar that looked like an 'X' on his face. "That's Luxord, he's our drummer!" he said as he pointed to a man with short blond hair and a mustache/beard. "Marluxia and Larxene are the singers" he said as he pointed to a girl with blond hair and antenna like things sticking up and a man… I think…. With pink hair. Once we were all acquainted with the band we said our goodbyes and left the mall.

"He seems… nice," Roxas stated, though I know what he really meant.

"You mean overly hyper and annoying?" I asked as we walked to our cars, we had all parked next to each other.

"Yes… yes I do." Roxas said, getting into his car. I wonder how he even sees the road with how short he is…

"Well bye, bye Zexion!" Axel said, getting into his car, which has flames across the side and a bumper sticker that says 'violence: if it doesn't solve all of your problems, you're not putting fire into the equation' how stupid that bumper sticker is.

"Bye Axel, Roxas" I said as I got into my car and drove off to get ready for the nightmare called a 'beach party.' I shudder at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After that long and completely useless week we all met up at the mall at around twelve P.M. Well, we were all there then. I got there last because I found it illogical to get up at dawn to go to a mall that wouldn't open until fairly well past ten A.M. We walked in and I'm bombarded with different putrid smells, like people who really should take a shower, people who put way too much perfume on, perfume shops, bath and body works, and of course the candle shop. I see something whisk by me in a blond fury and I sigh. There Roxas went off to Hot Topic.

"Come on Zexion!" the flaming redhead told me as he grabbed my wrist and ran. Oh how I hate physical contact. When we got to Hot Topic I was just about to hold my nose.

"What is that putrid smell?" I ask in horror as I see a fairly large man blush "oh ew!" I said as I cringed, putting two and two together and finding out what that putrid smell was. Once we had all finished shopping at Hot Topic, which believe me, took a lot more time than it should have, we walked by F.Y.E., who apparently had a band playing because I could smell the- "OW!" I screamed when a sitar hit my head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" said the man holding the sitar. I look up to see a man with a dirty blond mullet that, somehow, he pulled off quite nicely, and his eyes like an ocean of beautiful blue water.

"I'm… fine," I said almost in a trance, starring at his eyes as I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry! It's just… you're so small I didn't even see you!" he paused "I-I mean I didn't mean it as an insult I just-!" I put my hand over his mouth. God I hate people who talk too much. But somehow… I couldn't hate him.

"I'm fine I assure you. I get hit in the head a lot." I said. It's true I did, not for the reason that he hit me on my head though… but I won't get into that just yet. Axel came up behind me with Roxas in hand and looked at the man.

"What happened here might I ask?" He said in a threatening manner, and it worked because the boy stepped back in fear.

"I- I'm really sorry! It was an-"

He started but was cut off by my saying, "Nothing I was just dazed and ran into his instrument." All eyes on me I walked past the boy and said "Are we leaving this putrid place or are we going to sit here and talk like mothers?"

The boy, obviously still feeling guilty about hitting my head, said "well… me and my band are having a beach party if you guys want you can come!"

Axel scoffed "no thank you! I hate the bea-"

"There'll be a bonfire" the boy said interrupting him,

Axel perked up "We're going!" he said as happy as one moron could… maybe even more. Roxas nodded as I stared at both of them in disbelief. It's like Axel would sell his soul to the devil if he could play with fire. Tsk such morons.

"Fine whatever…" I said in my usual emotionless voice. And the tall blond man smiled more than Axel ever could.

"Yay! Here come in, come in! Meet my band members!" he said as he pushed us all in the store. "This is Xemnas, he's our manager!" he said as he pointed to a white haired man with a scowl on his face. "This is Xigbar! He's the bassist." He said as he pointed to a man that looked like a pirate, "This is Xaldin, and he's the guitarist." He said as he pointed to a man with overly large sideburns. "This is Vexen! He's Larxene's brother and tags along all the time!" he said as he pointed to a blond man with long hair. "This is Lexaeus he's our body guard though we don't really need one!" he said as he pointed to a man… see I don't even know if that is a human being! He looks like a rock with hair… "This is Saïx! He's the other guitarist!" he said and pointed to a man with blue hair and a scar that looked like an 'X' on his face. "That's Luxord, he's our drummer!" he said as he pointed to a man with short blond hair and a mustache/beard. "Marluxia and Larxene are the singers" he said as he pointed to a girl with blond hair and antenna like things sticking up and a man… I think…. With pink hair. Once we were all acquainted with the band we said our goodbyes and left the mall.

"He seems… nice," Roxas stated, though I know what he really meant.

"You mean overly hyper and annoying?" I asked as we walked to our cars, we had all parked next to each other.

"Yes… yes I do." Roxas said, getting into his car. I wonder how he even sees the road with how short he is…

"Well bye, bye Zexion!" Axel said, getting into his car, which has flames across the side and a bumper sticker that says 'violence: if it doesn't solve all of your problems, you're not putting fire into the equation' how stupid that bumper sticker is.

"Bye Axel, Roxas" I said as I got into my car and drove off to get ready for the nightmare called a 'beach party.' I shudder at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got home I walked up to my room, sighed, and plopped on my bed and started reading a book. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until my pants started vibrating… wait… what? Once I was fully awake I realized my pants didn't just randomly start vibrating but my phone was going off. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey Zexion its Roxas," _'Roxas'_ I thought _the caller I.D. said it was Axel'_ "Axel wanted me to call you" the boy said, obviously in a rather displeased tone.

"Why didn't Axel just call me instead?" I asked the blond.

"well the idiot is getting ready right now and told me 'Roxas tell Zexion to get going' and I said 'why won't you' and of course being as brain dead as he is said 'it'd be funny if he thought that you were me since you'd use my phone' then went back into his room to finish putting his pants on." The boy said. Wait... putting his pants on?

"What were you two doing might I ask?" I asked, sure I was going to be displeased with the result.

The blond obviously sounded taken aback as he answered "nothing! He was just changing his pants to go to the party!"

"Whatever." I said, mentally thanking god that was the only reason Axel didn't have his pants on all the way. "What part- oh hell… I forgot about that stupid beach party tonight…" I said the frown in my voice.

"Hm that's why Axel wanted to call you in the first place, He said he know you'd either refuse to go or forget about it." Roxas said not amused.

"Refusing to go was an option?" I asked sarcastically.

"It is if you want your house burned down by Axel and that Demyx guy to cry out an ocean."

"You think that guy would _cry_ if I didn't go?" I asked Roxas who was not kidding about it.

"Dude that man looked like he was gonna cry because he bumped you on the head," Said the boy who cried at the end of _Marley and Me._

"And the question now is should I risk it?" I pondered for a second "well I have grown rather fond of this how and I do not want Axel to burn it down so I guess I'll get going.

"What are you gonna wear?" oh crap! He's gonna go all girly on me! Or worse… send his two sisters who happened to be twins Kairi and Naminé.

"Um... shorts and a t-shirt." I said, knowing he was going to get the twins of fashion to destroy the little self esteem I have.

"No good! I'm calling my sisters over now!" the boy said and hung up. Moments later I heard knocking at my door. The devilish duo had arrived. Oh frickin' boy. When I opened the door I was bombarded by stupid, girly, and unnecessary comments about my appearance.

The devilish duo spoke as one and did the same things together "did you practice that or something?" I asked with annoyance written all over my face.

They both said together "practice what?"

"That…"

"What?"

"Forget it!" I yelled at them as they scurried off to get 'appropriate clothes for me. Tsk.

"we're back!" they both sang as I saw what they got. Tight black pants that had a chain on the belt loop that connected to the pocket and a black shirt that was striped black and grey with the edge of each short sleeve having a heart on it. "Put this on!" they said as they gave the clothes to me and pushed me off to my room. When I put the pants on and just finished zippering it they came running in "here!" they said as they handed me a jacket

"Gah! Knock before you come barging in on someone who's changing" I said embarrassed with a blush forming on my face.

They laughed and said "oh please! Like we would be attracted to _that!"_ they said gesturing to my scrawny body. "We like men with muscle to their frame and not just skin and bones. Like… like Demyx!" they said as they dazed out, daydreaming about Demyx… wait where had I heard this name before… wait!

"You mean the man who invited me to the beach party? _Him?" _I asked, questioning their sanity. Sure the boy was pretty good looking but I thought girls were turned off by the mullet type a' thing.

"What?! He's the one who invited you to a beach party?!"

"Yeah I met him at F.Y.E. when he finished playing an-"

"YOU MET THE WHOLE FRICKIN' BAND?! YOU MET THE HEARTLESS?!" they screamed at the top of their god forsaken lungs.

"Um yeah… You know them?"

"_Know them?! _They're _only _the_ biggest frickin local band ever! "_

"Oh... Would'a never guessed." He said shrugging

"Well since you're our project we can show him how amazing of a good job we do turning a dud into a stud!" they said, giggling.

"Oh boy…" I said as I was rushed into the bathroom and pulled down to sit on the toilet (yes the lid was down).

"makeup time!"  
"wai- wha-!?!" I tried to protest but they held me down and put thick eyeliner on and some eye shadow. Though they assured me the eyeliner was actually 'guy liner.' Idiots… once they were finished turning me into a 'stud' they looked at me and it looked like they melted.

"we're finished! I guess Roxas was right! It is fun to make a little emo boy a little emo stud boy!"

"Would you stop saying that?! I _hate _the word stud!"

They huffed and said "yeah well you better thank us! If it wasn't for us you wouldn't be able to get Demyx wrapped in your little bony fingers like string." They said, proud of themselves.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned them about what they said about Demyx.

"You didn't know?" they giggled "He's bi!" What?!

"Bi? As in liking both male and female?" I rolled my eyes. This had to be a plan of Axel's to try to get me a boyfriend.

"Don't worry it wasn't your cute friend's idea! He doesn't even know Demyx is bi either! Only his fans do and I'm pretty sure he's not a fan."

"Well that's good to know."

"Yup! Well you better get going, the party's about to start!"

"Bye girls," I said as we walked out the door and I got in my car"

"Bye, bye Zexion! Good luck!" they said, blew me a kiss, and drove off. I drove off too to the beach. Once I got there and got out of my car I was greeted by Axel and Roxas.

"They did a good job…" Roxas said.

"It wasn't too painful was it?" Axel asked.

All I did was glare at Roxas and walk passed them. Demyx saw me and ran over to me. "w-wow you look good…"

I thanked him as Axel and Roxas came up behind me. "Right I don't believe we told you our names," Axel said, like a total gentleman. "I'm Axel," he said and bowed, one leg extended to the front, foot pointed, other leg bent and his left arm touching his stomach with his right arm extending to the right. "That's Roxas, my _boyfriend__"_ he said gesturing to Roxas while emphasizing the word 'boyfriend and Roxas bowed his head a bit. "And this is my party pooper of a friend, Zexion." He said and gestured to me and I did one of those one wave, wave things.

"Ok well the band's all here! Come on, come on!" Demyx said, delighted as he grabbed my wrist and gestured to the others to go along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I realized I hadn't done a disclaimer so~~~ ANYTHING I MENTION IN HERE ABOUT A MOVIE,BAND,MUSIC, OR ANYTHING YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN, I DON'T OWN. AS WELL AS THE KH CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I WOULD **_**LOVE**_** TO OWN ZEXION *purr purr ;3* and THAT is my disclaimer for the whole frickin fanfic cause I'm lazy 33**

______________________________________________________________________________

We were dragged around by the hand a few feet until we saw a group of people dancing mindlessly around a huge bonfire. "Oh lord…" I mumbled to myself when I looked over at Axel. He, of course, was in heaven. I prayed to what ever God was out there that Axel would not make a fool of himself, though fate has a twisted sense of humor because right when I did so, Axel ran over to the fire and screamed.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" I looked over at Roxas who stared at his boyfriend, mortified. "I WILL NOW PREFORM THE MOST AWSOME THINGY – MA – BOB EVER!" now _that_ got everyon e's attention. Axel took a random stick from the beach and put the tip of it on fire. Put it on _frickin' fire, _and started twirling it around, the fire ablaze.

Axel swirled the stick high above his head and brought it round in a full circle towards the ground. I was much too busy hiding under my hood from embarrassment to notice it was coming straight towards me. The fire hit my coat in the slightest bit, making it catch on fire. And when I say the slightest bit, I mean it. The fire was the size of a firefly's glow. I licked my finger and was about to press down on the fire when I hear "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"Excuse me?" I said right when a bucket of water fell on my head. On. My. Head. Not on the fire, noooo what sense would that make? Putting the water on the fire? Posh! I did not look amused as I licked my finger again and pressed on the, still present, fire. "Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically as Axel laughed at me and Roxas scolded him. When I was ringing out the bangs of my hair I heard a gasp. "what is it now?" I asked, not humored one bit.

"I see your right eye," the sitar playing, apparently water loving, idiot said wide eyed.

"And?"I asked cocking an eyebrow

"Well its always covered by your hair and well I uh… it looks pretty," he said stuttering a bit like a moron.

"And my other eye isn't?" I said, my eyebrow still raised.

"No no! its just that both your eyes are pretty and I thought you we're like hiding a huge gash-like scar or something. Or maybe you were really part terminator and your eye showed red or something! That would be cool! You know I really like that movie. Terminator you know? Its such a cool movie an-"

"Shut up" I interrupted his stupid babbling and said "thank you for the complement." I walked over to axel and slapped him for almost burning me.

"I know!" I heard a high pitch squeal that apparently came from the blond satirist. "since your already wet we should go swimming Zexy!"

"How about no, not my thing," I said as I take the book out of the bag I brought and sat down to read.

"Aww… ok well I'm ganna go get a drink! Be back in a second!" he said prancing off.

"Why not?" the boy said, sitting down next to me. Before I could react I felt something being dumped on my head.

"What the hell was that?" I asked irritated beyond belief. As I put my hand on my head I felt what was dumped on me. "…sand…?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah! Now you have to go in the ocean and at least get the sand out of your hair i_Zexy/i!"_ he said, amused at the blond's new nickname for me.

"How 'bout you fire boy?" I said, mocking him. Everyone knows Axel /i_hates_ water.

"Tsk no thank you! But I 'm not the single here so go on and have fun with i_demmy-kins_./i" He said with a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a strange looking man resembling a pirate come up to me.

"Hey there! I'm Xigbar! So you're the cute new boy Demyx invited eh?" he said with a smirk.

I stuttered a lot, appalled by this man, "Uh.. um.. y-yeah I guess." I said wide eyed.

"Aww so he's shy.~ how cute," he said with a glint in his eye. I was so occupied being scared of this man I didn't see a familiar blond come up behind him pull and let of his eye patch, snapping it back to his head. o:p

"Xiggy!" Demyx said, pouting, "No sexually harassing the guests!"

**Ok so yeah sorry for the shortness DX its only like 800 some words including the little note thingys D; I promise the next will be longer I was just uber lazy for this chappy and I had horrid writers block. **

**I would greatly love it if you reviewed and if you have any good ideas for the next chapter or chapters to come, please do tell! You wouldn't want me stressing over a writers block!**

**Believe me you don't DX I get really irritable when I have a writers block and usually just totally give up and stop updating so PLEASE help the world of fanfiction yaoified goodness and give me some ideas :D**

**So the Zexion catching on fire was my editor's idea and I praise her for that 3 I shall also praise my editor for editing even though she has her own stuff to write and since I feel bad for making her put up with me ima do a little plug for her 3 **

This is her username~diamondheart-js

**And this is the link .com/**

**She's an awesome fanfic writer 3 she does kingdom hearts fanfics and others too :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Xigbar reluctantly stopped making a pitiful fool of himself as he picked up a stick and started making a fool of himself in a different way. He was sword fighting with the man with dreads… Xaldin was it? Yes I think that was his name, or rather is his name. Larxene then came up to me and patted my back "Well hello there! I'm Larxene, pleased to make your day as horrid as possible!" she said, cackling.

"Excuse me, I may be wrong but I'm pretty sure the expression is 'Pleased to make your acquaintance'," I told the strange girl with hair looking like a bug.

"Ah yes but that would be a lie now wouldn't it?" she said, cackling yet again. "like they say in Harry Potter 'I must not tell lies' or some sort of that crap." She said, looking rather pleased with herself she remembered such a stupid thing.

"I can just tell we're going to be the i_best/i_ of friends." I said, rolling my eyes. And I'm very sorry to those idiots out there who can't tell but I was being sarcastic, just a little FYI.

"No thanks! Geek is written all over your face!" she said, walking away.

As I looked at her in shock as she walked away I saw another person come up to me, rather smelled another person come up to me. He smelled kind of like…. Rocks…

"Don't mind her. We think she has a year-long period." He said, no emotion in his voice. i'_I may actually have an intelligent conversation with this one.'/i _I thought.

"it's ok I can tell she's not the sharpest tool in the shed." I said, nodding my head once.

He looked down at my book and said, "Ah, I've read that before. Very interesting book if I do say so myself."

"Yes it is, every time you read it." I said looking up at the man, studying him now. He was their guard I saw. "So how do you put up with such… Different people?" I asked him, something I couldn't grasp. I'd only been there about an hour and I was already about to pull my hair out.

He smiled at this "You get used to most of them. Though some…" he said as he trailed off, looking at Larxene running her big mouth and then looked over at Xigbar who was hitting on Axel and said "You just need to ignore."

I nodded my head and said "Well I applaud you for ignoring i_that/i_" I said motioning to Larxene.

We shared a few laughs after that and I managed to make a friend that wasn't either a complete and utter bimbo or wasn't mental.

Of course all good things have to end. I saw Demyx come back over from wherever he went and said "Hey I know! We should sing a song!" he was smiling like an utter retard. I heard a few 'yeahs' and 'hell yeahs.' And they all went to their cars and got out their equipment, they set up and started singing a song I recognized.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart_

_As years go by I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too  
You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
(When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

I was slowly being enchanted by the blond's singing. When he was singing he looked so into it, he didn't miss one note. It was like a spell was casted onto me.

_We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you  
Hope you need this now I know I still do_

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Out of the corner of my eye I saw their manager, Xemnas, had flashlights and was using them like strobe lights for the band when they were playing. I sat there, wide eyed, and mouth gaped open. My new, intelligent came up to me and smiled "They good?" he asked, all I could do was gawk and nod my head.

_Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?  
Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "Remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do_

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you , for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

One thing was strange though, I could hear the guitar, I could smell that nasty stench, but I couldn't see the guitarist, Xigbar. I looked everywhere, then looked up. The man was upside down, hanging from a tree that was right next to the band. How the hell did he do that?! How'd he get there so fast? Most importantly how the hell is he staying up on that thing?

_Yeah I'd spill my heart  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

My hands are at your throat I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for y ou, for you

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die  
(Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die

Once the song was over we both went up to Demyx and I said how good he was. The rest of the night was mostly me running away from Xigbar, being conned into going into the ocean, being pushed underwater by Larxene, and talking to Demyx and Lexaeus. Once the party was over I went home and crashed on my bed before even taking off my clothes. (A.N. and all the Zexion fan girls cry cause he didn't take off his clothes :P)


	6. Chapter 6

_Bzzzz_

_Bzzzz_

'_What the hell?' _I thought_ 'who in their right minds could be calling me at…'_ I looked over at my clock "12PM?!" I screamed out loud and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Um oh hi! I didn't think you'd pick up the phone! I mean I called like… five other times and you didn't pick up I thought you were ignoring me! I-I mean not that I'm a stalker or anything I just uh wanted to ask you something!" the squeaky, yet familiar, voice on the other end babbled.

"I wasn't ignoring you Demyx, I was… sleeping" I said a little groggily "but what do you want?"  
"You were…sleeping? But it's like… noon…" he said, obviously puzzled.

"Yes I know that Demyx" I said, sighing.

"Oh hay~~!" he squeaked "how did you know it was me anywaysers?(1)"

"It's not that hard to forget someone's voice and vocabulary. Now what do you want?" I asked; getting a little irritated by this knuckleheaded, water loving, satirists.

"Oh right! Me, Lex, Larx, Xiggy, Xally, and mar are going to get pizza in like a half an hour!" he said, in his usual over enthusiastic tone. "Do you wanna join? Axel and Roxas can come too!"

I was surprised he could remember Axel and Roxas's names to tell you the truth. "Hm… sure I guess it couldn't hurt." I said, sounding plain and not nearly as enthused as him, as if that's possible. I can't even imagine what the world what come to if I, or anyone for that matter, was as enthusiastic as Demyx. I shuttered at the thought.

"Oh boy!" he said in a childish tone. "I can't wait! Everyone said they loved you! Well… Lex did… Larx was being a little meanie butt… but I assure you everyone adores every last drop of blood in your body!" oh now wasn't that just an amazing figure of speech… ew… no seriously that's just a tad bit… ew…

"Oh joy.." I said, mentally cursing myself for accepting his request.

"Yeah well I better get going! Larx just kicked a boy where the suns dun' shine!" he said… odd boy… I heard the beeping from my phone that signaled he hung up.

"Well this will be interesting…" I said, sighing. I got up from my bed and got dressed in a black tee that had a picture of Edward Cullen burning in the sun light and a caption under it saying 'and that's how it's supposed to be!' and a pair of tight black jeans. I made a small line of black eyeliner around both of my eyes quickly and ran out the house, cell in hand, and screamed "be back in a while mom!" and called axel and Roxas and informed them we had been invited to an outing. Let the fun begin.

Once we all got to the designated pizza place we walked in and looked around. All hopes of leaving disappeared when I heard a specific blond…blonde scream "hey guys! Over here, over here!" and flail around violently. Lexaeus had to put his hand on his shoulder and push him down to get him to stop even though we were obviously walking over. Oh geez I was beginning to hate this idea more and more with every single frickin' step I took.

Axel, being a lot more social than me and Roxas could ever be, ran over and started talking to Xigbar about guns who, I noticed, was hand in hand with Xaldin. A obvious sign there was more than just band mates or friendship there.

Roxas quietly walked over and started talking to Xaldin about god knows what and axel looked at me and, of course, screamed "get over here princess anti social!"… I hate him sometimes and god knows I was hating him to no end right then.

I retorted with a "whatever you say fire crotch…" and he instantly blushed as I walked over. I heard a few muffled giggles and two extra loud, extra obnoxious, laughs from Xigbar and Larxene.

"Maybe I was wrong about the mushroom boy! He's pretty frickin funny!" Larxene said still cackling away.

"Yeah! I chose my victim wisely as usual!" Xigbar chocked out and grabbed my head petting my hair.

"Excuse me but I would love it if you stopped molesting my head." I said but he just kept laughing. I could tell Xaldin was giving me the 'get-the-hell-off-my-boyfriend-even-if-he-is-the-one-molesting-your-hair' glare. I sat down next to Demyx and ate pizza. The blond next to me started talking about how we should go swimming sometime, axel, Larxene, and marluxia were talking about 'kicking the principle off his throne' with blackmail, Xigbar was explaining to his boyfriend that he loved him he was just playing with me, Tch like I'd let that happen, and Lexaeus was making sure no one at the table set off a bomb, lit anyone on fire, shot anyone, or anything of the sort. For some reason… I felt this was kind of… comforting… I took a sip of a root beer I had ordered and started to actually listen to the mindless rambling of the cute blond- wait… what did I just think? Cute? Excuse me?! I stood up abruptly "i… have to use the restroom…" I said as I walked off in the direction of the restroom, not to use the toilet, but to clear my thoughts.(2)

_**Demyx's P.O.V.**_

Zexion walked off to go pee or something so I was left alone. I was ganna talk to Lex but he glared at me when I started! His glares scare me… but for some reason Zexion just looks adorable when he glares! It's like a baby kitten hissing at you! You can't help but coo over it! Seriously adorable. But enough about Zexion's cuteness, which by the way I can admit to myself 'cause I pitch for both teams… if you know what I mean.

"Geez what's taking princess so long?" axel asked. Every time he called Zexion 'princess' I have to muffle a giggle.

"I don't know he said he was going to the bathroom! The boy must really have to pee!"

"I'll go check on him…" Roxas said, wiggling out of Axel's grasp and going into the bathroom.

Axel looked at me and said "so…Demyx!" he said all cocky and stuff.

"Mrf?" I asked with pizza in my mouth.

"What'd ya think of Zexy-poo?"

"… I like him!" I said bluntly. I never had any issues with telling people I liked someone unless it was the person I liked.

"… Wow I didn't think he'd say it so… bluntly! Well less trouble!" axel said, shrugging

"W-wait don't tell Zexy though! I don't want him to know! I can tell he's straight!" I blurted out.

Roxas and axel looked at each other and axel bursted out laughing and Roxas muffled a laugh. "Not even Zexion knows he's straight! The boy is convinced he's as asexual as a sponge! Which he is I guess… he's about as straight as SpongeBob square pants!" axel chocked out, still laughing.

"R-really?! Cause he looks… not interested!" I said.

"All in due time, all in due time!" Axel said, stretching his arm around Roxas and took a bite of his pizza.

**Ok so I haven't gotten my editor to edit it yet I'm just too exited :D**

**I might be starting a new fic if you think I should! It's about Sora getting Roxas out of his body and have a heart so he can be with axel who would have the same thing happen to him :D**

**Comment if you think it's a good idea :D if you don't comment and say it's not :3**


	7. Chapter 7

When I got back to the table with Roxas, axel was staring at me mischievously and Demyx wouldn't make eye contact with me. I really wanted to know why but I figured some things were better left unsaid and unknown. Once everybody finished up, Demyx got a call on his cell.

"oh hey!... what? Why!... aww but we were looking forward to going all together!.... I guess I could… well see you round." Demyx hung up and pouted. "Vexen said that him, Xaldin, and luxord can't make it to Disney world cause they have some sort of uber big project they need to work on for class or something… but he said that we should invite the three of you!" he said to us.

"I don't do well in crow-" I was cut off by a certain meddling redhead.

"Awesome! Sure we'd love to go! When're you goin'?"

"In about three days! The plane leaves at 9am."

"cool, cool! Yeah that'd be awesome to do. Like, I've never been there in, like, five years I totally wanna go back!"

I grimaced, "You're the only self respecting man alive I know that would use like two times in one sentence and totally and awesome in a span of thirty seconds."

"like, oh em gee, that's like totally awesome!" he smirked

"Smartass."

"Oh but Zexy if I was a dumbass you wouldn't want to hang around me."

I cringed at the nickname. Damn that boy. Karma won't be very pleased with him. "well since we're all done eating and the foods already paid for I say Roxas, axel, and I go get ready for our trip. By the way how long are we staying?"

"a week!" Demyx chirped.

"grand…" I muttered as the three of us left.

**TIMESKIPLOLTOOLAZYTOWRITEUNEVENTFULTHINGS3**

Today we were going to Disney land with a hyperactive idiot, a man that looks stoned… no many men that look stoned, a girl with temper issues, Lexaeus, and a prissy boy that looked like he just came out of the rainbow. If that man starts eating skittles I'm going to kill someone… namely said rainbow man. just… too many colors for me to handle you know? Well anyway when we got on the plane I had to sit next to Demyx, axel with Roxas, and all the other people that I don't care about. I'd much rather sit with Lexaeus but whatever.

Half way through I felt like I was going to die. I was never very good in planes so I decided to fall asleep (1). So I did.

--

**DEMYX'S POV~~~~~~**

When we were on the plane I made sure to sit next to Zexion. Sometime about him just seems so… familiar… like I knew him a long time ago… but that's impossible… I only knew one boy a long time ago and he died… but I don't like talking about my past all that much. When he was asleep his head fell on my shoulder…. Well more of my arm. The boy doesn't even come up to my shoulder standing up and most of him was leg.(2) I smiled at him and started stroking his hair. It was really soft… like a kitten. I giggled imagining him with kitten ears.

**ZEXION'S POV~~~~~**

When I fell asleep I had the same dream I've been having for a while.

(**Zexion's dream :D)**

_I was in a room sitting on a bed when I heard a scream. It was coming from the house next door. I looked out my window to see a blonde boy. It looked like he tried to spike his hair with no gel. His father was right next to him and he was crying. I thought his father was talking to him trying to get him to stop crying until he slapped him hard across the face. I gasped. When he saw me he looked at me with pleading eyes and soon after his father dragged him away. I was scared half to death and I ran to his house and waited for the father to leave. It took what felt like a few hours but his dad finally left. I snuck in the house and saw the boy sitting there, crying._

"_what did your daddy do to you?" I asked_

"_n-nothing i-I didn't d-deserve." Even as a child I knew that no one deserved this, especially from one who's supposed to love you with all their heart. "daddy said it was my fault mommy left."_

_I wanted to help this boy in any way I could. "if I was your mommy I'd leave cause your daddy's such a mean person!" I said._

"_don't say that about daddy! He's just… having a hard time is all." I heard a car pull up and I knew his father was back. _

"_well if your daddy does this again, come to my house. I'm right next door and I'll make you feel better. Just don't forget ok?" I asked as I ran to the window and jumped out. I heard what sounded like a choked 'ok'_

_Two days later I heard a knock at my door and my parents weren't home so I opened it. It was the kid sitting there looking like he was about to break. At the time I was about an inch taller than him so I was able to hug him and comfort him. We went up to my room and we fell asleep, cuddled on my bed. Not a smart choice. The father was looking for him and looked out his window to see us sleeping, cuddled up. Being as the child I was I forgot to lock the door. He snuck in and came up to my room. He took the kid away and tied him up with rope that he brought and put duck tape him his mouth. When the kid woke up he squirmed and tried to scream to wake me up. I wouldn't wake up._

_The father picked me up by my hair and I woke up but it was too late. He tied me up and took me to the ocean. The man apparently had a boat that he got in and threw me out to sea. I floated away, hands and feet tied up. Doomed to be fish food and all I thought was 'I hope your ok…'_

**(End of Zexion's dream, And now to Demyx's POV!)**

Zexion looked so cute in his sleep but was really tense. I thought he was having a bad dream but didn't want to wake him up… I was scared of what might happen. I was getting a little drowsy myself and dosed off having the dream I never thought I'd have ever again.

**(Demyx's dream!)**

_I'd gotten used to being beaten for nothing. Constantly told that it was my fault my mom left us and I should suffer and feel physically when my dad felt emotionally. But when I looked out the window and saw that boy starring I couldn't help but send distress signals through my eyes. After my beating, father said that he needed to go do something and I had to stay inside. The usual 'don't open the door to strangers' not because he cared about what happened to me but he cared if someone found out. After my father left a boy ran through the door and came up to me. He told me he would help me if I needed it and I could come to his house any day._

_I was so happy but he left In a hurry because he heard my dad park his car and that meant he was home obviously. He ran out the window and left. When daddy came in the room he beat me again for no reason. Two days later I couldn't take it so I ran to the boy's house. He opened the door and led me to his room where we slept. When I woke up I was being tied up and duck taped. I didn't care much about myself but I knew I had to get the boy to wake up._

_But when he woke up he was being tied and it was too late. Daddy left with him and when he came back he said "I disposed of the trash in the ocean." He had killed the only one that was ever nice to me since mom._

_**:D ok so I finally updated this if you have questions bout the little (1) things then send a review. I'm too lazy :P**_


End file.
